Addicted to Black
by 50shadesof.Redd
Summary: AU. Bellatrix is a teenager. Instead of going to Hogwarts, she gets an invitation to attend Hollywood arts. Everyone makes fun of her because her clothes are dark. Jade befriends her having been through the same ridicule. (Crap summary) rated T for now WIP.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to break up."  
"Again?"  
"Yes, Again. I'll catch up with you later." Beck said walking away.  
"You always think breaking up is the answer!" I yell, fully aware that I'm causing a scene. But I don't care. This is the third time this week he's broken up with me. And frankly it will be the last. I mean sure, I know I can be evil sometimes, vile really, but it isn't nothing he couldn't handle. I shake my head to clear it and head to lunch.

"Hey Jade-Jade." Cat said as I approached the table.  
"Cat." I merely acknowledged.  
Robbie, Tori, and Andre are so engulfed in a heavy discussion that they didn't notice my approach.  
"Cat, what's up with them?" I asked waving my hand towards the discussion.  
"Oh, there's a new kid coming to Hollywood arts after lunch. They're all trying to call dibs on showing her around."  
"What's so special about the new kid?"  
"Well, for one she's a girl. That got Robbie's and Andre's attention. For two she can sing. For four she plays guitar and violin. Plus we heard her acting skills are phenomenal." Cat said out of breath.  
"Breathe cat, you skipped three. But anyways, she seems okay. But she should pick Robbie to show her around, that way losers can stick together." I laugh.  
"Jade, I'm not a loser." Robbie said.  
"Yes you are." I yawn.  
"Not!" He yells getting up and emptying his tray in the garbage can.  
"Jade, must you always be that rude?" Andre asked.  
"Y'all should be use to it by now. But maybe not, since beck can't stomach me either."  
"Y'all broke up again? I'm sorry." Cat says sincerely.  
"It's cool. Tori can have him now. I don't want him back." I say nonchalantly.  
"For the last time, I don't want your boyfriend Jade." Tori says a little to angrily, also getting up and walking away.  
"Jade, you and him will be back together in a day or two, it happens every time." Cat said.  
"She's right you know." Andre agreed.  
"You're both wrong." I yell angrily as the bell sounded.  
"I'll catch you guys in class, I have to go make a great first impression." Says Andre leaving quickly.  
"Yeah, see you in class jade-jade." Cat said getting up.

* * *

Five minutes later I'm in sycowitz class. He's rambling on about the effects our voices will have due to global warming or so. I'm not really paying attention, my mind is on beck. How could he just sit over there and act like this doesn't bother him. Look at Tori sitting right next to him acting all innocent. I knew she liked him. But he was mine. But he's a free agent now. He can associate himself with whomever he wants. I don't care anymore. Or maybe I do. But he won't know it.

"..and now class I want you to break up into groups of two and pretend you've lost your voices. Today we are going to learn the affects of talking with your hands." Sycowitz says.

I really should sit this one out. I'm not really feeling this assignment. I feel like its a dumb game of charades. I hate games.

"Jade-Jade, be my partner?" Cat asked in her way that you just can't say no too.

"Sure cat, you go first." I reply.  
She starts moving her hands in a forward motion and for the life of me I can't figure out what she's doing.  
"Cat, stop doing that retarded hand gesture, here let me show you."  
"Jade, no talking. Just feel." Sycowitz says walking up.

I use one finger to symbolize 'come closer' and she does, then I use two fingers in a walk away person motion. She takes two steps back.  
Sycowitz gives me the thumbs up.  
Hey this game isn't so bad. I still dislike games. Cat is holding her hands out, I think she's symbolizing she wants to hug me. God, why is cat always so clingy? I sigh quietly and walk into her hug.

A few seconds later the door to our classroom opens and our principle walks in.

"Sycowitz, you have a new student. Her name is Bellatrix Black. She's transferring from London School of Dramatic Art."

"Well, she's already proven she has great acting skills, she's learned to become invisible." Sycowitz jokes pretending to look around.

"She's right outside the door. I'll go fetch her." The principle states.

Not even a minute later she walks in with the new student. I must say, the way she was described is in no way how she looks. She is wearing a black corset dress with black army boots. Her hair is wild and curly. Her skin is pale, like mine. She's hauntingly beautiful. I can see why people were tripping over themselves to get to class first.

"Well, hello there miss Black, I'm sycowitz. We were in the middle of an acting lesson. If you'd care to join us you can, if not take a seat." Sycowitz states sipping his coconut juice.

She looks like she'd rather be anywhere but here as she sits in one of the front row seats.  
The bell rings and I look back to her and wonder who is going to get to her first. Everyone is grabbing their book bags and jackets and heading out of the classroom.  
I frown. That's strange, they were all dying to meet and greet this girl just an hour ago, why are they pretending she doesn't exist now?

If you want something done, you must do it yourself I see. I grab my back pack and approach her.  
"I'm Jade West." I state.  
"Bellatrix." She states back.  
"I'm guessing I'm suppose to say something like welcome to Hollywood arts blah blah blah but to be honest I really don't care."  
"Neither do I." She states arrogantly.  
Her arrogance sounds familiar, but I can't quite out my finger on it.

"Come, let me show you the halls and walls of this boring school."  
"Alright." She states unenthusiastically.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, these are the hallways. Nothing really cool here. Well, I did stab a kid once. It was great." Jade says with a smirk.

"So then stabbing is aloud?" Bellatrix asked smiling for the first time.

"I wish. But no. It was an accident. But it was still great none the less."

"Oh." She looks a little put out.

"Anyways, most of the lockers are full of junk and kids that aren't important. Just pick one."

"I want that one with the 'let it shine' colors on it."

"That one is Tori's. Wait, on second thought, go ahead and take it. The combination is singing the words 'you should never be afraid to put your dreams in action'."

"That's lame, She said walking over to it, But here goes nothing."  
'**You should never... Have to be.. Afraid, to put your... Dreams in action'." **The locker click and pops open.

"Wow, your voice isn't half bad newbie." Jade said shakily.

"They told you I could sing right?" Bellatrix laughed.

"Yeah, but wow. Anywho, change the locker music by attaching your phones USB cord to the speaker lock and sing your own lyrics and it'll be officially yours."

"Cool. Where is your locker?"

"Back there, but I rarely use a locker. I like to keep all my things on me. Come on, let me show you the rest of this lame school. It beats sitting in class."

"Alright. But hold on.

**'I don't want to die alone  
I don't want to die alone  
I could fall apart here and now  
I don't want to die alone'.**"*****

"No way, I love that sleeping with sirens song. Big fan of that band."

"Fan girl." Bellatrix jokes.

"Don't make me cut you, it'll look bad in front of your new locker." Jade jokes back.

"Alright, now that I have a locker show me the way to get some food."

"Our lunch room is outside. I'll show you." Jade said walking towards the outside patio.

* * *

"So, why Hollywood arts? Your parents got a job here in California or something?" Jade says eating a fry.

"No, they were tired of me getting in trouble at my old school and thought the United States of Bore-Merica would be better. A week ago I got an invitation to attend here, so, I figured if i had to attend an american school, it would have to be one of the best." Bellatrix says sipping down soda.

"That's cool, I guess, but I should warn you, you'll hate this school. It is a school of poor acting, low singing leveled rich kids."

"Then I guess you fit right in." Bellatrix jokes.

"Oh shut up." Jade jokes back.

"So, what are your horrible talents then?"

"I guess I can sing, I'm not a totally bad actress, and I direct a few things here and there."

"Total rubbish, you're just a rich kid like the rest of them."

"Yeah, you're probably right. At least I don't use words like rubbish." Jade said laughing.

"I was kidding. You all don't use rubbish? That itself is rubbish."

"What does rubbish even mean, like garbage?"

"More like bullshit, I'm sure you're familiar with that one."

"Oh, of course." Jade laughs.

"I like your laugh. A little demonic, a little innocent. So, how long have you been at this school?"

Jade looks away to hide her blush.

"This is my third year here and I still despise most of the teachers and students."

"Well, I despised all the teachers and students at my old school except one. But, eh, I'll get over it."

"Who was the one?"

"I'd rather not say, but there's nothing I can do to change that now, so whatever."

"Yeah, any ways, my next class is in ten minutes, and it's advanced acting, a class I don't exactly hate. So lets go.

"Alright. Wait, that's my next class too."

"Good, i'll show you to class, that way it'll look like I care and I'll get extra credit for it."

* * *

**"... 'you should never be afraid to put your dreams in action', 'you should never be afraid to put your dreams in action**'...come on you stupid locker open!" Tori screams punching her locker.

"Hey Tori, having trouble with your locker?" Jade asks smirking.

"Jade, what did you do to my locker? I already told you that I don't want beck. Open my freaking locker."

"Now tori, how can you just assume i touched your locker?"

"Because, you're the only one in this school that would do something this cruel."

"You know, that would actually be true...if I actually did do that to your locker. But I didn't. But I am jealous of who did."

"You're sick. You need serious mental help. My locker better be fixed by next bell Jade." Tori said stomping away.

"I need nothing out of my locker, so lets get to class." Bellatrix states trying to suppress a laugh.

"Let's go."

(Song black sung is sleeping with sirens "alone".)


End file.
